Star wars, Frozen squadron
by M. B. Carver
Summary: An imperial officer named Elsa has now turned against the Empire, along with her, a Stormtrooper named Jack and an Imperial fleet commander named North because of her powers of snow and Ice. (JackXElsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars**

**Frozen squadron**

**The Galaxy is now faced with its darkest hour. With the passing Order 66, the old Republic has fallen and the Jedi have been all but destroyed. In its place the Empire ceases control over the countless worlds. **

**In the distant planet of Datora, Adgar, the ruler of the kingdom of Arrendelle has turned against the Emperor. The traitorous king has spoken out to the other kingdoms of Datora to Rebel against the Imperials. However the southern Isles, with their loyalty to the Empire inform the Emporer of the traitors in his mist. **

**Sent to remove the traitor, the former apprentice of Palpatine Darth Vader leads of fleet to the planet to snuff out the spark of rebellion... **

High above orbit of a light blue planet, two Imperial star destroyers hover above orbit. The Empires most powerful ships flouts steadily in the dark skies of space. Arrived out of hyperspace, another imperial ship enters the system. Looking out through the reinforced glass windows of the middle ship, the Sith lord, Darth Vader gazes to the small stars ahead.

The ships Imperial Captain walks up from behind Vader.

"Lord Vader." He said to the mighty Sith lord.

"Your shuttle is ready and on standby."

"Has all of Arendelle been subjugated?" Darth Vader asked.

"All reports state that we have total control over the town." said the fleet commander. "But it seems that the palace gates have been closed, their guards have been holding back our every attempt to get through."

The news was displeasing to hear. This was nothing more but a single kingdom that had no might to compete against that of the Empire.

"Their gates and walls will not last forever." said Vader as he turned to the fleet commander.

"These elusive traitors have spoken out against the Empire and they shall be made examples of. Order all Tie fighters to attack the palace."

"Yes lord Vader." said the commander before he turned and walked away.

The Sith lord then proceeded toward the door way ahead. Down in the hanger, an imperial shuttle sits on the hanger floor. Several stormtroopers were standing at each side of the walkway of the ship. Darth Vader came into the large hanger and walked toward the shuttle.

The white armoured solders stood at attention as he walked past and into the shuttle. Afterwards, the stormtroopers turned to face the ship and walked inside the shuttle.

Meanwhile far below on the planet, the castle of Arrendele fights off the Imperial invasion. Several guards armed with blasters stand between the gates and several Stormtroopers attempting to breach the imperial soldiers fired their blasters on the guardsmen.

The brigadier Arrendelle guardsmen fired back at the many imperial troops crossing the stone bridge. Some of the white stormtroopers were hit by their lasers and fell to the ground dead. Inside of the palace, the king and queen of Arendelle, along with them their daughter, Princess Elsa was hiding inside one of the palaces many room. The king looked out through the window, staring out to the gates.

He could hear the firing of lasers from the outside; he could only assume that his guards were giving them the time they needed. After the sight of what the Imperials had done to his kingdom, he spoke out against them. He tried convincing every kingdom who were trade partners with and any nearby system who could contact to turn against the Imperials. Though his messages were not unheard by the Empire and because of this the Emperor has issued an order to silence the king.

Over head was the town, overhead by the imperials. Stormtroopers and giant armoured Imperial walkers filled the streets, most of the houses were burning down, and black smock rose to the sky above. Whoever spoke against for them were executed on sight by the laser fire of Imperial solders.

There was no hope to defend them against the Empire. Their only hope was to evacuate their kingdom to protect his beloved queen wife and his Daughter.

"Papa?" asked a voice from behind.

The king turned back to his family, who stood right behind him. There was a tall woman with brown hair in a bun, wearing a purple dress. Along with her, a young little girl by the age of nine, whose hair was an icy blond hair in a French braid, wearing a blue dress with a small blue coat overtop. Her small hands were covered by white gloves.

The man came up to the two.

"We have to go." he said.

"But what about Arendelle?" his queen asked.

The king narrowed his eyes. His choice to stand against the Empire had now endangered his kingdom. If they left, then it would mean abandoning the people to the Imperials, but there was nothing he could do for them now.

"We can't stop the Imperials." said the king, knowing that fighting the Emperors Armies was a useless jester.

"We have to leave if Arrendelle has any chance."

Just then, the doors to the back opened and a few guardsmen came into the room.

"Your majesty." one of them said.

"The shuttle is ready."

"Thank you." he said.

The king then looked to his wife.

"Come, we must leave immediately." he said to his family.

Meanwhile in the town square, some of the citizens were restrained and moved along by the imperial troops. An imperial commander walked into sight with a few other stormtroopers, he gazed up at the sky and saw a Vader's shuttle slowly descending from above. The side wings folded up and the three landing gears emerged from the top and sides on the bottom of the ship.

The shuttle landed on the ground below. The gang way came down and Darth Vader along with a squad of stormtroopers climbed down the flat gangway.

"Lord Vader." said the commanding Imperial officer.

"The traitor, Adgar is hiding within the palace. It's only a matter of time till we break through the gates."

"The king will no doubt use this opportunity to escape." said Lord Vader, knowing that he'll take the chance of escaping.

"We cannot allow that to happen. Continue the assault, I will aid the troops"

"Yes Lord Vader." said the commander.

Meanwhile, back in the palace, the king and his family came out into the court yard. A large ship was waiting for them along with a few guards.

"Papa?" the girl asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can escape the Empire." said her father.

"King Adgar." the captain called.

"We must hurry!"

The king and his family quickly rushed to the shuttle, but they were soon stopped by a sound, growing loader and loader. The king looked up and saw four tie fights flying down toward them. The fighters swooped down and fired green lasers upon them.

"Get back, Get back!" The king said as he urgently got his family back.

The lasers came down hard and struck their transport. The ship exploded and setting it to a blaze of fire.

The family looked back; only to see their one chance of escaping had been wondered.

Back outside the gates, their time was running short. The stormtroopers continued to push the defending guards, firing countless red lasers. Some of the men on the front line of defence were shot and fell dead to the ground. The guards began to step back, still keeping up with the fire.

From the front crowd of stormtroopers, the Sith lord walked into sight. The remaining defending guardsmen all widened their eyes in shock, intimidated by the presence of the Emperors right-handed man.

"Darth Vader, hold him back!" one of the guards said as he aimed for the Sith lord.

Darth Vader took his lightsaber from his side and summoned his red blade. The remaining, defending men open fired. Vader simply deflected every beam of lasers aimed for him. The Sith master then force pushed three guards, who flew back and hit against the gates wooden surface. He then slashed his lightsaber at one and then stabbed another behind him through his chest. Vader then pulled his blade out and let the body fall to the ground. The last remaining guard aimed his blaster at Vader, only for the Sith master to turn and block his laser and deflect his shot.

After the last resistance had been dealt with, two stormtroopers rushed toward the gates. One of them set a thermal detonator on the wooden surface. After words, they quickly got back as the detonator charged up. It finally reached its limit and exploded. The gates shattered and collapsed to the ground.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I am open to any requests from you guys if you have any ideas you wish to share and as always, please comment and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The gates shattered to wooden pieces from the explosion. Adgar looked past the burning suttle before him and his family toward the gate ahead. From the clearing smoke Darth Vader walked into the courtyard. Fear was struck inside the king. His own heart felt as if it just stopped right then. He turned back to his family.

"Back to the castle, now!" He said.

The tree ran back toward the doorway inside. The Sith Lord stared ahead at the fleeing traitor as Stormtroopers began storming into the courtyard. The solders of the mighty Empire were met by the fewer numbers of Arendelles remaining troops. The stormtroopers aimed their blasters andf laid down fire of red remaining resistance of Arrendelle guardsmen were cut down by laser fire of their blasters.

Darth Vader began walking toward the doorway of the castle. Adgar and his family ran in doors. Agar turned and hit the botton, clossingthe door and locking it from the inside.

Meanwhile inside the castle Adgar turned to his wife and daughter.

"You have to hide, now. Said Adger.

"Go the to the dungeon..."

"Not without you." Said Idun.

"There's not time to argue." He said.

Just then, a red beam cut through the door and began carving through. Adgar turn in a flash and saw the door the red lightsaber cutting through the door. He turned back to his family.

"Go, Now!" He said.

Idun hesitatingly nodded. She turned and picked up Elsa in her arms and began running down the hall the dungeons.

"Papa!" Cried Elsa.

Just then, Vaders blade had cut through the last ounce in the way. The door was pushed down and afterwards he could hear the sound of the Sith Lord drawing oxygen. Adgar turned His head back and his eyes were met by the presence of Darth Vader, the Emperor's former apprentice. The Sith Lord sauntered into the room, having a grip of his red lightsaber in his right hand.

Adgar quickly drew a blaster from his side and aimed it for the Sith Master.

"I will not tolerate this assault on my kingdom." Said Adgar.

"The imperial senate sha.."

Darth Vader reached out for the king and began choking him with the force.

Adgar began suffocating From the power of the Sith Lord. Dropped his blaster and held onto his neck. Vader then raised him off the ground and held him up as he choked the life out of the King.

"You have once had great loyalty to the Emporer." said Darth Vader.

"Now,you have recklessly spocken out against him. As so, you must be silenced."

Darth Vader then pulled Adgar towards him and then stabbed him through the chest. Down the hall, Idun turned and saw a horrifying sight of her husband murdered. Elsa turned away and hurried her face on her mother's shoulder. Vader then pulled his saber from the lifeless corpse of Adgar and threw it to the ground. He then gazed down the hall and saw Idun and Elsa. The queen continued running Down the hallway. A few stormtroopers walked inside the room They turned and fired at the queen and princess. Idun made a turn at the corner pathway.

The white armored solders ceased firing and chased after the Darth vader began following after them down the hall way.

Idun and Elsa had made it to the kingdoms dugeons. The queen dashed through the hall way till she turned and stopped. at the end on the wide squared path way was a dead end. There was no where left for them to go. The queen heard foot steps echoing through the dungeons. She looked back, knowing that the Imperials were getting close. She turned to the door way to one of the prison rooms. Idun rushed up and pushed the door open. The queen came into the stonned brick room. She set Elsa on the ground, kneeling to her.

"Stay here." she said to her daughter.

"Don't make a sound, ok?"

The little girl nodded her head. Just then, they heard voices coming from the hall way. Idun snuck behind the door. She peered around the corners and saw two storm troopers walking through the hall, holding their blasters at the ready. Idun hid back behind the door, waiting for one of the white armoured solders to come around the corner.

"Search these cells." One of the troopers odered.

Two stormtroopers came up to the cell doors down wards from the one Idun and Elsa were hiding inside. The pressed the side panel and the cell doors slid to the side, opening the way.

The leading trooper looked ahead and saw one a cell door open. If it was a possibility, the queen ay be hiding in that cell. The trooper held his gun at the ready and crept toward the open door to the cell. As he turned to look inside, he was suddenly pushed to the wall by Idun. The queen ripped the blaster from the trooper and shot him point blank in the chest.

The trooper slid down and sat dead on the ground. One of the other peered from the cell dow the hall.

"Freeze, don't move!" The trooper threatened.

Idun quickly shot the troop. The imperial trooper colasped on the ground. Suddenly the third stormtroopers perred from the next cell and fired a red laser beam from his blaster. The laser struck the queen's shoulder and she plemited to the ground.

"Mama!" Cried Elsa widing her blue eye.

The stormtrooper aprroched the wounded queen, aiming his blaster toward her.

"No!" cried Elsa as she dashed out of the prison and quickly grabbed the troopers blaster, pushing it away from her mother. The stormtrooper pushed the girl aside. Elsa fell to the ground and quickly leaned off the ground. She gazed up and saw the trooper turn and aim for her mother.

"No!"

The girl reached out and a sudden dolt of ice magic shot from the palm of her hand. The stormtrooper fired his blaster, only later to have the bolt stabbed the stormtrooper in the chest. He fell back againt the wall, placing his hand on his white armoured chest. The icespread throughout his body, his armour, his body was engolphed and turned to solid blue ice. The girl watched in horror as the troopers body began to shatter and the pieces of ice fell to the floor.

The liitle girl stood there stunned, shivering in fear. A great curse was over her, a power she could not control. She was kept hidden from Arrendelle by her parents until it could come under her control. But now...

Elsa turned to her now deceased mother, laying dead on the floor. The little girl came up to the body.

"Mama?" she asked.

She came down to her knees, nudging her mother. But was given no response. Idun still layed mothionless on the floor. Elsa shook her again. But still, no difference. The young girl was on the verge of tears. Small drops began leaking from her blue eyes. She began sobbing.

"Mama!" she said.

"Please, mama!"

The girl began crying setting her head down on her mothers body as she continued shedding her tears. Her family was now truly gone. Though the girls pain was short lived. As Elsa continued to cry over the loss of her family, she began hearing a strange sound of drawing breath. Elsa sat up off her mother and gazed up to her right. Standing before her was Darth Vader.

The sith master gazed down at the princess, witnessing the powers she had used on the stormtrooper. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. It was of nothing of the force or of any mythical power of his knowladge. Elsa stood up on her feet, turning to face the dark lord. Darth vader took a closer step to the girl, making her move back. Such power this girl pocesses, it could prove to be of something to prove usefulness to him.

(**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are any requests or ideas you want to share, feel free to do so and as always, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

The years after the assault on Arrendelle had passed. The kingdom was but now under control of the Empire and the neighbouring kingdom of the Southern isles. The rebellious words of king Adgar were but no longer a concern for the Emperor. Though they were not in vain. The Empire was now faced against a growing Rebellion, bent on overthrowing the Emperor from his power over the galaxy.

Out upon a open black space the Empire's most powerful weapon, the Death Star was finally completed his many years of construction by labor force orbits among the stars. An entire imperial fleet consisting of several Star destroyers guards the planet-like station from any Rebel fleet who dared enter the system. Within the station, the cybotic apprentice of the Sith Emperor stands inside a room with a round table and seats surrounding it.

Just then, a young women dressed in an grey imperial officer uniform, black gloves covered her hands and a grey cap over her head walked into the room

"You requested me, lord Vader?" She asked curiously.

Vader turned around to face the young women.

"Yes." He spoke.

"One of our spy drones have found a rebel base in the Ilum system."

"Ilim?" The young women said curiously.

"Tarkin has already prepared an attack force to deal with this transgression."

"And you want me to assist with the attack?" Elsa guessed.

"You have been assigned to the Harbinger." Darth Vader explained.

"You will be assisting Admiral North."

Elsa nodded her head.

"I understand." said Elsa.

Elsa turned and began walking to the door. Just as she walked away, Darth Vader then stood up off his chair.

"Be vigilant, Elsa." He said.

"Your powers must not be discovered by the Emperor. You cannot allow anyone to know of you capabilities."

Elsa stopped and turned to the Darth Vader. He was struck about her powers of ice. Reason being that he was planning on overthrowing the Emperor in time. From the attack on Arrendelle she had presented him with a great opportunity of overthrowing his master. One of the stormtroopers turning to solid ice and broken into pieces like a shattered mirror. Such power greater than the force itself. A power that may bring down the sith Emperor.

"Everything that has happened before is now a distant memory." Vader explained, referring to the assault on her home kingdom.

"Your father was the one who brought you to this state. He made you to fear your powers and was foolish enough to speak against the Emperor. Only with me can you overcome your fear."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, thinking of that tragic day. Her father was disloyal to the Imperial and suffered the consequences. She too would have perished if Vader hadn't helped brought Elsa into the Empire, where she studied and trained on the Imperial academy. Though she knew why Darth Vader had done this. To use her powers against Emperor Palpatine.

"Only together can we over through the Emperor." said Darth Vader.

"Yes my lord." She said again before turning and walking out the door way.

Elsa strolled down the one of the many hall ways of the Death Star. Within the tunnel of the planet sized station, Elsa was passed by Engineers, squadron of white armoured Stormtroopers and droids.

Elsa continued thinking about Darth Vader said. She came to an intersection of paths, completely lost in her mind. The young imperial officer suddenly collided with a helmet-less stormtrooper, making him drop white helmet on the ground.

"Oh, my... I...I'm sorry." said Elsa, kneeling down and picking up the white stormtrooper helmet off the ground.

She looked up and saw the uncovered face of the trooper. He looked to be her age. His face was a slender frame and his jaw was lean. The man's hair was pitch white and his eyes blue like hers. The young women was total silenced, facing the Stormtrooper. She was so captured by his beauty.

"Sorry, Cadet." He said.

"I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's fine, solder." Elsa reassured getting back up on her feet.

The young women gazed up at the young stormtrooper armoured man. She stared up into his beautiful blue eyes. A strange feeling came over within her stomach. It felt as if something was swirling inside her. Elsa suddenly realized she was staring and snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh... Here." She said, handing him his helmet.

"Thanks...uh." said the imperial soldier as he took his helmet from her.

"Elsa." She said the young imperial officer

"And you are?"

"Jack Overland." said Jack as he held his helmet under his arm.

"Trooper 547."

"Oh, are you on the mission to Ilum?" Elsa asked curiously.

Jack nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, I'm part of the squadron of troopers assigned to the mission." Jack said.

"I was going there myself." Elsa said.

"Oh well follow me." insisted Jack.

"I'll take you to the hanger."

"Thank you." Elsa said appreciating his offer.

Jack began walking down the hallway. Elsa continued along with the white haired soldier.

"So." Said Jack looking to her.

"Whats your story? You one of the commanding officers on this mission?"

"No, I'm not involved in the mission." Elsa answered.

"I've been ordered to assist Admiral North."

"Your assisting Admiral North." Said Jack knowing all about the famous fleet commander North.

"You know him?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yeah I know him." Jack said.

"I've been on his ship since I graduated from the imperial academy. Hell I was there when he took on an entire rebel fleet alone. If it wasn't for him we would never make it out of there."

"He sounds like a fine commander." Said Elsa knowing it was quite the accomplishment to defeat a Rebellion fleet alone.

"You have no idea." said Jack knowing the admiral for himself.

Jack was a recent graduated trooper from the Academy. He and the squad of his fellow graduated was positioned on board the Harbinger, started off with guarding prisoners or hangers in case of stowaways would board. There were only few times he witnesses battles against the Rebels. One of them being the great fleet battle that earned North to be recognized by the Empire.

Jack witnessed such a great battle. Over eight Rebel Ships that attempted ambushing them now lie in complete wreckage in the outer rim of the galaxy.

She came up to a wide open door way into the thirteenth hanger. There were Tie fighters and bombers were hanging from the ceiling above. There were a few stormtroopers and pilots within the wide open room. There was an imperial shuttle sitting in the middle of the wide room. There were a few Stormtroopers were loading on board.

"Alright." said Jack as he placed his helmet over his head.

"Let's go."

Jack and Elsa walked toward the shuttle and climbed up it's flat metal ramp. The two came into the ship where there were several stormtroopers sitting on seats to each side of the ship. There were seven who were sitting on the left and only five on the right. Only two seats were free to their right.

"Right here." said Jack pointed to the right.

Elsa came to the end seat and sat down. Jack sat in the seat beside her. Just then the shuttle's gang way came up and closed the door way to the hanger. The shuttles engines began to power up and the ship then lifted off the black hanger floor. It's side wings came down from it's sides as it turned and hovered out through the hanger shield and entered into the darkness of space.

(**I** **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad, I haven't really beein in my top shape these past few days. If there are any requests feel free to share and as always please comment and review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After departing from the Death star, the shuttle flew through the bottomless black skies of space. Far out from the battle station a few ways, a fleet of several large Imperial Star Destroyers prepares for the time of attack on the rebel ships. The imperial shuttle soared toward the destroyer at the very centre of the armada.

Within the confined imperial carrier, the squad of stormtroopers sits to each side of the ship and awaits for their arrival. At the front of the shuttle, Elsa sat back in her seat, calm and steady. It was the first time away from the death star and to be involved in this war against the Rebellion. She was careful to not let her emotions take over. Her powers needed to remain hidden away.

"Conceal it, don't feel it." she whispered to herself.

The young imperial officer had a long past with trying to keep control of her powers. Her best way was concealing them by covering her hands with gloves. It was her father who taught her the few words to help control her powers. She always repeated those few words over and over to restrain the magic.

Jack heard Elsa's light words. He turns and looks to the young women.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she said turing her attention to Jack.

"You seem nervous." said Jack.

"You ever been on a mission like this before?"

Elsa turned to look at the young imperial soldier.

"No." she said, never having to witness a battle against the rebels before.

"I haven't been away from the Death Star since I graduated from the imperial academy."

Jack smirked.

"I've been on many of these assaults against the rebels." Jack explained.

"To be honest, it's better than being stuck on that damn battle station."

Being a stormtrooper, the worst position to be in was on the death star. The Emperor's most prized possession was the most boring assignment. It was either guarding a doorway or cells or some important generator, reporting to protocol or consent inspection drills. While Jack may be of loyal like all the other stormtroopers, his soul purpose for himself was to fight in battles, not stand watch in the hanger for dreadful amounts of time.

"It'll be a breath of fresh air to get away from that place. And even better I get to face some rebels."

Elsa chuckled a bit. Jack seemed so eager just to get onto this mission. Although she would have to agree with him on that. It was going to be great being away from the super battle station. After so many months, she would finally see the many worlds of the galaxy.

"You seem so determined, Jack." commented Elsa.

Jack looked to Elsa.

"Are all imperial Stormtroopers so eager to fight?"

"It's our duty to serve the Empire." said Jack, knowing a stormtrooper is a symbol of the Empire. They are warriors of honor and will carry out the bidding, no matter the cost.

"Which means take out anyone who dares defies the Emperor."

Hearing those words, Elsa frowned in grief and despair. She knew what Jack meant, she had seen that first hand. She remembered the assault on Arrendelle. The Imperials had all but destroyed her home. Last she ever heard, the kingdom had a dense imperial presence. There were several fleets guarding the planets space. It was so secure that not even the Rebels dared to go near.

Jack noticed Elsa looking so bothered.

"You alright?" asked Jack curiously.

Elsa turned and looked to the young trooper.

"Uh... yeah." said Elsa, trying to hide away her pain of her past.

Elsa sat back in her seat.

"I just never saw myself being involved in a battle."

"Have they trained you for combat?" Jack asked curiously.

"Uh...yes." Elsa said, having to go through some combat training in the academy.

"So you at least know how to shoot one of these?" said Jack as he raised his blaster up to show her.

Elsa looked down to his small blaster rifle.

"I know how to handle a blaster, soldier." she said as she pushed it back down to aim at the ground.

"Thats good," said Jack.

"Cause since we're on the same ship, keep in mind that we are going to get our hands dirty. You see a rebel..."

Jack rose his blaster and flung it up to signify a blast of red laser.

"You put him down and you don't hesitate."

Elsa was a bit withdrawn by Jack. She was in no way wanting to involved with the fighting against the rebels. But she was willing to do it if she had to. Though it wasn't her greatest concern at the moment. She needed her powers to be hidden away as Darth Vader ordered her. She couldn't let her emotions or feelings get in the way and reveal to any of the Imperials.

All the while, the shuttle had reached the Harbinger. The small vessel flew under the mighty star destroyer and came up into the hangar bay.

Slowly it was brought upwards into the ship and descended into the hanger. It side wings lifted up to it's sides as the landing pads descended from under the ship. The shuttle landed down on the hanger floor. Inside the ship, Elsa could feel the ship set down on solid ground.

"We're here." said Jack knowing they were now aboard the Harvenger.

The doorway of the ship open and the gang way was set down. The squad of Stormtroopers got up off their seats and began walking out into the hanger. Jack and Elsa were the last ones out of the shuttle.

The two walked down the gangway and entered into the large and wide open room. Elsa gazed at the hanger. There were a few storm troopers guarding open deployment and a few pilots waiting around. The young women looked up and saw tie fighters and bombers hanging from above. The few other storm troopers walked in through the doorway to the hall. Jack stopped and turned to Elsa.

"So where are you headed?" he asked curiously.

"I'm needed up in the bridge." Elsa said, knowing that Admiral North would be expecting her.

"Right well..." said Jack.

"I should meet up with my squad and prepare for the assault."

"Of course." said Elsa.

"I'll see you later." said Jack as he turned forward.

The imperial Soldier placed his helmet over his head and walked down the hall. Elsa followed shortly after. After a while walk through the ship, Elsa had finally come to the elevators leading up to the bridge. Elsa step aboard one and turned around just as the doors shut and the elevator was pulled up to the bridge of the ship. Elsa stood and waited for arrival. The young woman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself from her emotions.

"Conceal it, don't feel it." she said to herself.

Just then, the doors open to the control room of the ship. The young imperial officer stepped out from the Elevator and made her way to the front of the bridge. She passed by many imperial officers working at their posts. Over the path that split the controls of the ship, a large man in an imperial uniform stood at the front of the ship and gazed out through the glass window. His arms were behind his back.

"Admiral North?" Elsa asked as she stopped behind him.

The man turned around to face her. He had blue eyes and a long white beard that laid at his chest.

"Ah!" He said as he turned to her.

"You must be Elsa. Lord Vader said you would join us on this mission."

"Uh... yes." Elsa nodded her head to imperial fleet commander.

"The rebel fleet in the Iliem system that we are to engage."

"Not just engage." said North before her walked down the walk way to the back holoprojector.

"Well at least not from the outside. Governor Tarkin had given us instructions to find information on the Rebels. And that is where our stormtrooper squads come in."

North stopped in front of the holoprojector and pressed on of the buttons, bringing up a hologram of the rebel fleet. Their consisted of a few Corellian ships and two Salvations.

Elsa became a bit curious to know of the tactic the admiral had in mind.

"You mean, assault from the inside?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly." said North.

North points to the Salvation that soared at the back of the rebel fleet.

"We are also to board the back ship and search its memory banks for any information on the rebels base. Our plan is that we shall move in our fleet to attack from the side. While the Rebels are occupied with repelling out attack, we send in our troops through drill boardings."

"That is an excellent strategy, Admiral." said Elsa.

"Thank you, cadet." said North as he turns to her.

North then pressed on one of the buttons of the projector, ceasing the power and ending the hologram.

"If all goes as needed, we may be able to succeed with finding the rest of this Rebellion."

Just then, the two were approached by an officer.

"Admiral North." he said.

The two turned to look at the one of the many ships crew members.

"The fleet is ready to jump through hyperspace."

"Good." North instructed.

"Order all ships to converge on the iliem system."

The officer nodded his head yes.

"Yes admiral." He said as he turned and walked away.

(**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If anyone had any request or ideas they want to share, feel free to do so. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Admiral North turned back to the young imperial Cadet.

"This mission will get away soon enough." said the white bearded captain.

"For now, why do you get settled in your quarters? It should be found on the lower levels, You've been stationed in room thirty two."

"Thank you, Admiral." said Elsa.

The old admiral nodded her head to the young imperial officer. Elsa then turned and walked back toward the elevator doors. She stepped aboard and turned to face the room just before the doors shut together. Afterwards, Admiral North turned and walked to the front of the bridge. As the ship captain walked upon the gangway and came face to the reinforced glass that revealed open space.

"Prepare for hyperspace jump." he said, turning to his crew members.

From the outside of the harbinger, the ship began turning leftward. The four other imperial star destroyers began facing the same way. Their back engines began powering up up, glowing light blue. From the view of the bride, North continued to gaze out upon space when the ship began entering enter hyperspace, passing by the light stars. The imperial fleet then dashed out of sight.

Meanwhile, within the mighty imperial ship, Elsa stumbled down a hallway. To each side there were several doorways at each side. Numbers of the thirties were listed from above. From the fifth, fourth and third, the young imperial cadet came across room thirty two. She turned to face the door and placed her hand upon the control panel. She pressed the top squared button, turning it red.

The door slid leftward revealing an squared formated room. There were two bunk beds at each side, four lockers to the back and a table-like platform in the middle. But also upon opening, she found Jack, standing in front of one of the lockers. The young soldier turned and saw the young, bleach blond imperial officer.

"Oh hey." He said turning himself around.

"Jack!" she said, feeling a bit surprised to see him in the same room as her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, for one thing, it's my room." Jack answered.

"Oh...well." said Elsa.

"I was told this was my quarters."

Jack smirked.

"Well then, I guess we're roommates."

The young women was of less acceptance to the idea. It was not him that was what she felt was the problem, but it was her and her powers that was the most concerning aspect. But there wasn't anything that could do about it.

"I guess so." she said.

Elsa walked inside and came to the back. She later came and sat down upon the bottom bunk of the last beds at the left.

"So did you meet our daring captain?" Jack asked as he looked back to his locker.

"Yeah." she answered.

"He was telling me his strategy for engaging the rebel fleet. It seems he's planning on sending troops to board one of the ships to recover data about rebel bases."

Jack then shut his locker.

"Yeah, that's the point of the mission." he said as he turned to her.

"I was told this was just an assault upon a rebel fleet?" Elsa said, hearing a different explanation then Jacks.

"That's not just the reason." Jack explained.

"Ever since the death Star came online, Governor Tarkin has become eager in finding this hidden rebel base to test it on. He says that once we find it, the Death Star will bring an end to this rebellion."

"So we're trying to find this rebel base?" Elsa said.

"Exactly." said Jack.

"Once we find it, we end this whole war."

Elsa could think of nothing better then putting an end to this enraging conflict in the galaxy. If it were that they would find the information they were looking for, then perhaps they may just put an end to the rebels and finally be at peace.

Meanwhile, back atop the bridge, Admiral North gazes out through the glass, staring out upon the hyperspace portal as his ship and the rest of the fleet speeds through. down below in the controls of the ship, one of the crew members was monitoring the time of arrival to Iliem. The fleet was drawing close to the system.

"Admiral!" he called looking up toward the Imperial commander.

North turned back to look to crew member.

"Yes, Cadet?"

"We are about to enter out of hyperspace."

The time was soon to come. North turned to the right pit.

"Alert the squadron!" North said.

"Order the troops to the drill boardings."

"Yes sir" said the imperial ship officer.

Meanwhile, back down to the living quarters, Elsa and Jack were alerted to a voice announcement. They gazed up as the voice played out the urgent message.

"Squadron 971, Arrival out of hyperspace, imminent. Converge to drill borders, immediately!"

Jack threw up his blaster and held it in his two hands.

"Game time!" he said as he grabbed his helmet off the table and ran to the door way.

"Come on!"

Elsa got up off her bed and came up beside him The young stormtrooper pressed the control panel and the door slid aside. The two then came out of the room and dashed upward through the hallway.

(**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or instructive criticism please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!) **


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark space nearby the planet of Ilim, the fleet of the several rebels ship floats along like ships over seas. Guarding the fleet of ships, X-wings and Y-wings fly within every gape between them. On guard for any imperials that would intrude. Following behind the fleet was one of the few Nebulon-B frigate. On board the bridge of the ship, a young women with brownish red hair, wearing light brown pants, a white shirt right under a light blue vest, stood in front of a hollow table.

An artificial hologram of a fellow rebel commander stood before her.

"Admiral Corren." she said.

"Lieutenant Anna." he said back to her.

"Is there any imperial activity to report?"

The young girl shook her head no.

"There's been nothing unusual out here, Admiral." explained Anna.

"Theres no sign of any imperial out here. "

"Don't let your senses grow dull, senator." said Corren, knowing the Empire was still a strong threat to the Alliance itself. If there was one wrong move on their part, then it would mean a doomed fate for the cause.

"The Empire is in full pursuit of us. Even with this new super weapon in their midst, we have to be wise with our choices."

"Don't worry about us, Admiral." said Anna, knowing for a fact that they were safe from any imperials out here.

"We're fine out here. We've kept ourselves out of Imperial grasp this long."

"Just, be on high alert, Lieutenant." said Corren.

"We shall contact you in later time."

Anna nodded her head.

"Understood, Admiral."

The Hologram then faded from sight. After of which, the door guarded by two rebel soldiers opened in a parting manner. Standing at the other side was a tall young man with blond hair, wearing light tanned pants and long sleeve coat.

"Kristoff." she said turning to greet him as he walked inside.

"Admiral Corren was just calling from Yavin 4. He was checking up on us."

"Checking up?" said Kristoff, knowing how strict the commander was.

"There's not much to check up on."

"Yeah I know." said Anna.

"He's just concerned the Empire might be looking for us. I mean, you remember what it was like back home."

Kristoff and Anna were two rebel sympathizers. Both of them had once came from the planet Hathora. Growing up in the mighty republic city of Tarabin, when order 66 passed, the Empire had come to take their rain upon them. Both of their families were imprisoned by Imperial authorities for treason against their wishes. After of which, they spent their many years on the streets, fending for themselves.

Life wasn't easy. The streets were full of stormtroopers on patrol. matters were even worse with Imperial walkers or transporters. They had taken on the lives of smuggling resources from the Empire. When it was said of a Rebellion forming to take arms against the Empire, the two had jumped at the very opportunity. They had donated their services to them, helping to quell the Imperial rule.

"Yeah, I know." He said, remembering himself what it was like to try and hide from Imperial patrols.

"But were safe out here. We're too far from any Imperial territory."

How naive and thoughtless to the coming danger. From far out of the fleet, The harbinger and the following star destroyers came out from hyperspace. Standing at the the window view of the ship, Admiral North stared out upon toward the rebel fleet. Like a hunter, his massive star destroyer closed in upon the rebel fleet in a slow motion.

"Admiral, we are in range of the fleet." one of his crew members.

The admiral turned back to his reporting crew member.

"Order all ships to open fire." North ordered.

"Send out all tie fighters and bombers. We must cripple the back ship."

"Yes, Admiral." The Ship's crew member said turning back to his post.

The alarms echoed through the ship. Jack and Elsa were storming down one of the hallways of the destroyer. The two had came to another path way. There were several stormtroopers who ran down from their right to their left.

"You should probably get back to the bridge." Jack said, stopping and turning to her.

"Yeah!" said Elsa, nodding her head yes.

Jack them dashed in the direction to the left, following the stormtroopers. The white haired soldier hurried down the hall, along with him his squad troopers rush toward the hanger. Upon coming into the hanger, there were several large Tie boarding shuttle stood station before the entrance to space. The young trooper ran toward the squadron who were boarding the tie. As he came into the shuttle, he sat down on seat at the right side of the pod. Jack turned to look at the entrance and back again. The mission was soon to begin. It was either he would come back, alive or dead. Although his hope was for him to be alive after this was over, he placed his white helmet upon his head. He was ready for whatever he would face aboard that ship.

Meanwhile, at the hanger of the ship, the many pilots on board the ship were scouring through the ship. The black pilots were rushed down the gangways and climbed down the ladders into their fighters. Powering up their ships they dispatched and took off out the opening to space below. Like a swarm of bees, the countless pack of tie fighters charged toward the rebel fleet ahead.

Back aboard the nebulon-B Frigate, one of the crew members monitoring a screen, which depicted the open space. He was then alerted by the imperial attackers now present. He turned back in a alerted paste to the two present rebel commanders.

"Commander Anna!"

The two looked to the ship member.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"An Imperial fleet has entered the system."

The two looked to each other. Both so shocked and alerted. They rushed to the monitor and gazed upon five Imperial star destroyers approaching them.

"Thats way too many of them." said Kristoff, knowing that one Destroyer alone could be a challenge for their fleet. But Five, there was no chance of a fair fight. But then again, what can be expected from the Empire?

"We have to evacuate from the system. Tell all our ships prepare for hyperspace jump."

Yet it was little to be known to them, it was far too late.

(**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If there is any requests or ideas to you would like to see, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

From the hangers of each Star Destroyers, Tie Fighters launched and flew out into space. There what seemed to be a swarm of Tie fighters and bombers, souring to the rebel fleet at great speed. From the bridge of the Harbinger, Admiral North gazed out at what was to be the battle's beginning. As the imperial fighters charge in like cavalry on the attack, the rebel fleet stood little to no chance of suppressing, but the fact that they might retreat was but the admiral's deepest concern.

Whatever secrets they hold of any place to which the rebels were hiding, they must discover them before the chance slips from their fingertips. North wasn't about to let that come to pass.

"Prepare all laser canons to fire." North said, looking downward to his crew.

"The rebels will no doubt use this opportunity to jump to hyperspace. We must ensure the fleet is stopped before they get the chance."

"Yes Admiral." the crewmen responded as he turned back to his post.

From the back of the bridge, the lift doors came open, and Elsa stepped foot back upon the bridge. The young lieutenant walked forward toward the Admiral. Looking ahead, she could see the rebel fleet, as well as the swarms of Tie fighters soon to engage. Elsa came up and stood beside the Admiral.

"Have you ever witnessed battle, lieutenant?" The White bearded admiral asked curiously.

"No admiral." Elsa answered, having never to have been involved or seen one first hand.

"Then this shall be a great opportunity, no?" North asked, looking to Elsa.

Elsa turned to face the admiral. She wasn't fond on the idea of war. The mere thought of it was troubling to even think of. But Elsa understood that it was a matter that had to be resolved in any way it could.

"Yes Admiral." she answers.

North nodded his head in agreement, as he turned and gazed out the window in front of him. Elsa looked the same way, observing her first battle that conflicted between the imperials and rebellion.

All the while, the few X-wings that flew among the rebel fleet were alerted to the approaching danger. Within the cockpit of his ship, the rebel fleet gazed down to the monitor in front of him. There were countless red signatures that resemble imperial fighters.

"Green one, we have multiple targets incoming!" The pilot warned.

"Copy that green five." Green one responded.

"All wings converge on the enemy!"

The squad of X-wings turned leftward and flew toward the approaching cloud of Tie- fighters. Each ship spread their wings from off one another, coming to their attack formation. The rebel pilots, bold and brave, charged straight forward, ready for whatever they would face. As the two sides drew closer to one another, the front Tie fighters ultimately began firing green lasers upon the X-wings . Their firing green beams flew past the rebel crafts, some colliding up a few, sending the ships into a fiery blaze before exploding. The X wings began firing back, seeing red lasers to revolt. Red and green lasers continued flinging each way to one another, before the ships had finally collided with one another.

There were flashing lights explosions for every fighter that was shot down. X-wing and Ties chased one another, trying to shoot down one another. One particular X-wing was being pursued by two Tie fighters. From inside the cockpit, the rebel pilot looked back to each side, trying to get a clear sight of the two fighters chasing after him.

"Green one, I've got two on my tail." he said through the com-system.

"I read you, Green three!"

As the fighter continued to be pursued, the Tie fighter pilots gazed out from their window in front of them. Their computer monitors finally locked on to the X-wing. At that moment, they took the opportunity and opened fire. A reign of green lasers shot down at the X-wing, many flew past in a close radius. It was then that a laser shot the back engine, erupting the ship. The pilot turned back to his engine drawing smoke.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

The ties continued to fire upon the X-wing, another rebel fighter appeared begin firing at the Ties. It's red lasers hit the back of one of the imperial fighters. The Tie exploded, shattering into a few damaged pieces. The other Tie broke off his attack, flinging to the other side.

"Thanks green one." said the Pilot, so relieved to have survived.

"I thought I was a goner."

Back aboard the Nebulon- frigate, Anna and Kristoff were standing back behind the holoprojector, observing the commencing battle.

"Commander Anna." One pilot said over the com system.

"Their are too many, we need to pull out of the system."

"He's right." said Kristoff, turning to Anna

"Those Star destroyers get into position, we won't have a chance."

Kristoff looked back to the other crew members.

"Prepare the jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, commander."

The rebel fleet began turning rightward toward open space. On the command ship, one of the crew members picked up what the rebels were doing. He turned from his post and looked up to the Admiral.

"Admiral North, the Rebel fleet is preparing to Hyperspace!" he warned.

North turned to him.

"Then there's not a moment to lose." he said.

"Give the oder for the boarding scuttles to launch! All ships commence firing, we must cripple the Nebulon as soon as possible!"

Down below at the hanger, the engines of the boarding suttle started up as the last Stormtrooper came aboard. The doorway then shut, sealed tight. Jack sat back in his seat and put his Helmet over his head.

"Alright, we we go."

As the other troopers took their seats, the shuttles then launched from the Destroyer and flew out into the space. Along with the other tie fighters and interceptors, the suttles flew toward the Nebulon ship.

From the decks below of the Harbinger, the technicians aimed the laser cannons toward the rebel ships, lining up for their shots. On the sides of the ship, their turbo canons turned and raised their barrels up.

"Canons are ready, Admiral!" the crew member said.

Admiral North and Elsa turned back toward the Rebel fleet

"Open fire!"

The main side cannons began firing upon the rebel ships. Every ship gun aboard the Harbinger commenced firing. The other Destroyers began to fire as well. Large green lasers flew toward the Rebel ships. Upon contact, the lasers hit up against the surface of the ships and exploded right on the places they had landed. The Few Correlions and Nebulons began taking heavy fire, some of them then broke apart and burst into flames.

Anna and Kristoffs ship were hit from the lasers. The front of the ship was struck by a laser and blew a hole through. The Ship then erupted, Anna and Kristoff up against the holoprojector.

"We've lost our shields!" one of the Crew members warned.

Kristoff looked back to the other fellow members of the ship.

"Make the jump!"

The crew member turned to the controls and began to power up the engines. From outside, the back engines began to glow more blue, lighting up even more. But the sight did not go unnoticed by North and Elsa.

"They're powering up." said Elsa, as she looked to North.

"The boarding suttles won't make it in time."

North turned right to one of the control pits.

"The Ship is about to jump, aim for their engines!"

The right side of the turbo lasers turned and aimed for the engines of the rebel ship. They began to open fire upon the engines. The laser flew right to the back engine and hit up against the sides, making a massive burst of fire with cut any power to their engines.

There was another eruption, making the people aboard collapse to the floor. Anna and Kristoff braced themselves till the ship settled. Kristoff then looked back to the crew member.

"What happened?!"

The Rebel turned back to Kristoff.

"They've destroyed our engines!"

The two rebel Commanders turned to one another, widening their eyes in shock. With their engines gone, the chances of escaping the Imperials were slim. They were now thwarted and faced with a massive Imperial fleet.

"What do we do now?!" Anna asked.

Kristoff shock his head in confusion. There wasn't much for them to do. With no way to fight, no way to defend themselves, they like mice in a corner.

Back out in space, the four tie boarding shuttles zipped through the battle in space, toward the burning fleet of rebel ships. Within one of the shuttle, Jack was sitting, waiting for the time they would reach the ship. He gripped his blaster tight within his hands. It wouldn't be the first time that he was involved in a battle against the rebels. Though each time, there was always the chance that he wouldn't come back, but he wasn't willing to let his fear not control him.

The shuttles had then reached the hanger of the Nebulon. Passing through the shields which separated the inside of the ship from the space outside. Jack and the other stormtroopers got up from their seats and turned to the doorway, prepared for whatever was to come. Jack stood there, feeling the ship set down upon the hanger floor below.

Jack gripped the handle of his blaster. He continued to stare ahead, through the other stormtroopers in front of him. He awaited for the doors to open and the mission to begin. It was a short wait however as the doorway opened to reveal the rebel hanger. It was then thee storm troopers fled out into he hanger, their blasters firing at will.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there are any requests or ideas you wish to share, please feel free to share. And as always, please coment and review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

The stormtroopers flooded into the hanger like water from a bursted damn, firing their blasters to the pilots, marines and engineers that were present to their sights. Most of the rebel marines stared to return fire, blasting a few storm trooper while taking casualties themselves. As Jack came down the gang way, it was intimidate that he was met with blaster fire from the far end of the hanger. Some of the other stormtroopers of his squadron were already returning fire to their attackers. Though many had already been hit by enemy laser fire and were knocked down, unconscious. It was from the impact of a nearby blast, causing Jack to flinch in response. He then gazed across the way, the lenses of his stormtrooper helmet targeting system located several rebel soldier rushing toward them.

"Incoming!" A trooper nearby called out in warning to the others.

Jay raised his blaster up and opened fire along with the others. Though enemy fire still proceed to be more then what they could handle as some of troopers were struck by the lasers from the rebel's blasters. As some blaster fire stuck close by Jack, it was through his quick thinking that the trooper reacted as he had was trained to do. The young imperial soldier quickly rushed toward a few nearby crate. Along the way the young storm trooper fired his blaster back at them in hope to relieve himself of the fire they faced and ducked behind them for cover. Carefully he raised his head up to catch a glimpse of the rebels. Though the impact of a laser upon the other side of the crate, he went back down under cover.

For a short time he remained under cover, all the while he gazed over to four of his fellow troopers who proceeded to fight on against the rebels. Out in the very open, the white armoured solders held their blasters up before them and fired back at the rebels. Yet one standing was then hit and fell back. Jack turned back forward and finally raised up from behind the crate, and taking aim toward the rebels. It was then he pulled the trigger and opened fire. His accuracy was precised and the lasers that he had fired from his E-ll blaster had hit one of the rebels who was kneeling down.

Continuously he continued to fire back at the rebels, putting down a few of the present resistance they were faced with. The other troopers of which assisted in the matter, overcoming the the marines.

* * *

"Commander Kristoff, commander Anna!" A voice said from the small intercom on the holoprojector.

"This is Delta five, we have a situation in the hanger!"

Krtistoff quickly rushed toward the holoprojector and answered their fellow rebel.

"Delta five." He responded.

"What's going on?"

"Imperial boarding parties have landed in the hanger!" The rebel had said back.

Kristoff looked back to Anna, both knew just what might be the exact intentions of the imperials.

"We're being overrun, we won't be able to hold out for long!"

The young blond haired man groan in frustration, tilting his head away as he thought of a solution. There wasn't anyway for them to rebel the imperials, it was as of now their star fleet was closing in on them. If it were that they were to get caught by the imperials, then it meant the whole rebellion would be at risk. Both of them knew the exact planet where the Rebellion had established their base and the Empire had many ways of getting the truths out from those they capture.

That was not the option he was willing to take. The only thing they would do now is make to the escape pods and be picked up by one of the few remaining rebel ships in the sector.

"Copy that, Delta five!" Kristoff said back.

"Get out of there and meet us at the escape pods!"

"Yes commander!"

"We're abandoning the ship?" Anna asked.

"The ship's lost." Kristoff stated.

"We got to GE out of here before

Anna knew just what he meant. The imperials had ways of making those they capture talk and in this case it would be about the Rebellions secret base on Yavin. Their mind props, the IT-O interrogator were the exact solution for the job.

"Some of our ships are still in the system." Kristoff said.

"We get to the escape pods and meet up with one of them. Then we get out of here."

* * *

It was toward the left side of the hangar, the few remaining rebel soldiers quickly pulled back. while some rushed toward the open door, there was a few that face towards the advancing Stormtroopers, providing cover fire with the DH-17 pistols they held. All the while Jack and the other stormtroopers continue to push them back, advancing as they return fire.

Jack rushed in to join his squadron. When he came to the front line, he fired his blaster at a nearby rebel. The red laser of his blaster rifle struck that the soldiers chest in which he fell back upon the hanger with but a final gasp of pain to follow. Just as he collapsed upon the hanger floor, the other Rebels had turned and fled down the hallway.

"We got them on the run!" The squadron leader called out.

Jack lowered his blaster, a smirk appeared under his white armoured mask.

"After them!"

* * *

Elsa continued to gaze out from the bridge of the destroyer, to the aftermath of the battle that had been fought in the darkness of space outside. The rebel fleet was but now in great disarray with only two ships remaining, the Nebulon frigate being the most vital. Both of which had sustained very critical damage and enabled to fight back or even escape. However much of the other ships had but either escaped into hyperspace or flouted in the vastness of space, destroyed and in pieces.

With her mindset and outlook on the war being fought, it was very admirable of the accomplishment by Admiral North. His title of being Admiral was well suited for a man of his expertise. She had but now seen that all to be at this moment in time what he was declared as. Before their fleet was now a graveyard of rebel vessels and those that remain such as X-wings were hunted by Tie Fighters like a pack of wolves hunting a buck.

"Haha!"The white bearded Admiral shouted by the sight of his triumph over the Rebels.

He turned to Elsa.

"You see now, lieutenant? An entire Rebel fleet now crushed and lies in wreck by our very might."

The young women nodded her head.

"Your strategy seems to be going as you said, Admiral." Elsa pointed out.

"This is a well earn victory."

'No, no, no." The admiral disagreed.

"The victory is far from being achieved. That still lies in he hands of our daring soldiers."

"Admiral North!"

Elsa and North looked back to their right, faced with a fellow crew member of his ship.

"Yes, lieutenant?'

"The hanger has been secured. We are advancing into the ship!"

The news was all the Admiral had but waited to hear. He looked down to his other crew members who were manning the controls in the pit.

"Move the Harbinger toward their ship." He ordered them.

* * *

The elevator door flashed open, from which Anna and Kristoff stepped out into the hallway. Both were armed with blaster pistols, the two peered out and each peered down the two ways to their left and right. Both of which appeared to be clear and without any sign of trouble. Anna raised his pistol up and looked back to Kristoff.

"I think we're in the clear." She said as Kristoff turned to her.

Though the peace had but ceased to remain. There was suddenly the sounds of blaster fire coming from the right where Anna had looked. As they bot turned to gaze down to the far end, where there was flashes and soon after a few marines appeared around the corner. A few of them faced down the hallway and fired back, while others continued to flee.

"Get back!" He called to them as they passed by.

One of the rebels who still fought was stuck by a laser and fell back against the wall. The other then turned and fell back from where he had stood. By then stormtroopers had appeared from the oneway intersection of the hall. Anna gasped and quickly reacted to the danger, raising his pistol and fired a red beam of laser which then stuck the white chest armour of a stormtrooper. Though many others had but then appeared from around the corner.

"Run!" Kristoff cried as he grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her back as she shot back at them.

Anna turned and rushed back with Kristoff as they were fired at by stormtroopers. They made their way far down the hallway, using the small amount of cover that could be provided by the few marines that were still present. From an opening to another hall, the marines fired their blaster pistoles Though the Imperials were but hitting them much harder then what they could handle. Though to wait any further was but not needed for their commander had but reached them in time and disappeared down the hall.

One particular stormtrooper moved in and followed the same way, firing his blaster to the marines. One of his fired laser hit the wall that was in front of one of the marines, the impact of which had caused him to fall backward as it exploded in front of him. As Jack got closer he had shot the other marine just before he came to peer down the hallway. There her saw the two Rebels making their way toward an open door way where the remaining rebels were piling into.

"Stop right there!" he called to them, raising his blaster to fire.

Although he had but a little chance to pull the trigger, for then Kristoff back and fired his pistole at the young stormtrooper. The laser had struck Jack upon his chest, dispersing it through the armour that clad atop his body. He fell back till he hit up agains the wall, sliding down to a sitting position, unconscious.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No Jack is not dead, he is temporarily unconcious and will be present throughout the story. So there really nothing to worry about. Anyway please comment and review.) **


End file.
